


Innocence

by Voleta_Rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleta_Rose/pseuds/Voleta_Rose
Summary: A child in the restaurant after hours?This really can't be good.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Just another of those drabble types that popped into my head.   
> Also I like Puppet opposing the Purple Guy.  
> It's fun. :3
> 
> Also please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I fix them the best I can but I'm terrible at some grammar, also I'm Australian so we spell like England's English so some words might look wrong to some people but actually be right.
> 
> Cheers.

A child.

What was a child doing inside the restaurant at this time of night? 

Puppet stared at the small human sitting under one of the many tables in the resturant, the little girl sobbed sadly and rubbed at the tears leaving salty streaks down her round pink cheeks; Puppet scanned the room with silver orbs noting the three animatronics still on their stage, their attention was over in her direction though the child having not gone unnoticed by them.

Mangle had slowly crept her way across the ceiling her grinding gears much lower in tone now.

This child, this living creature was a curiousity to them all.

Why it was here at night after the resturant had closed was more concerning though, had the child been left here on purpose as if some sort of sacrifice?

That thought made Puppet glower in anger her long fingers twitching, if that was the case if this child had been left here for such a reason Puppet wanted to hurt whoever had put her here; instead she reigned in her rage and slowly, elegantly crouched down arching her long body to peer under the table at the crying child.

"Little one, do not cry."

Her voice was soft, musical, as gentle as silk; it was a voice that could lull the senses, a siren song. "Come to me, it will be alright."

Sniffling the little girl stared at the white painted face of the creature beckoning her towards it, long fingers stretched out waiting for the child to come towards them; the girl's big blue eyes stared at the fingers then back up to the Puppet's pale face, she hiccupped a little before whimpering out her nervous words. "I-I know you, y-you're the lady in the b-box." 

Puppet let her smile rise a little more. "Yes I am. I am Puppet. Come to me little one, I will protect you." Sniffling some more the little girl finally shifted onto her knees and crawled towards the waiting being, gently Puppet curled her fingers around the girl's torso and carefully drew her out from under the table.

Lifting the girl easily Puppet stood before placing the girl on the table so she could get a good look at the living creature, Mangle who had moved closer lowered her head down also wanting to stare at the child as if it was the first the animatronic had ever seen. 

Noticing the mismatched being hanging from the ceiling the little girl gave a frightened little squeak and stumbled before Puppet securely wrapped long fingers around her to keep her from tumbling off the table to the floor. "It is alright little one. This is Mangle, she can be scary looking but she won't hurt you. Will you Mangle?" The white and pink fox's head swayed side to side in a negative and she crawled back giving the little girl space as if to prove she meant no harm. "O-okay. Hello Mangle." The child gave the retreating fox a little timid wave and Puppet felt a sense of joy at the human's innocence.

Her smile dropped a little then, sweeping a look around the main room of the resturant once more out of both fear and paranoia Puppet stared down at the little girl who was now looking towards the stage where Chica was giving her a friendly sort of wave.

"Little one, why are you here and not at home with your parents?"

The girl stared up at Puppet with wide innocent eyes. "A man brought me here, I don't know why. My mummy will be so angry that I'm not in bed." Tilting her head a little Puppet carefully stroked the girl's hair back from her face a smile in place on her lifeless face. "It is alright, I am sure your mummy will not be angry."

A chirrup from the game's room made Puppet twist her body around to give Balloon Boy a questioning look, the smaller being was emerging from the vents and Puppet felt a chill crawl up her long spine as he hurried to his original spot in the room; she knew he's actions were fearful ones, that something unpleasent was stirring somewhere in the building.

Puppet resisted the urge to shiver as she turned her attention back onto the child looking up at her worriedly. "Miss Puppet, are you okay?" Gently curling her long fingers around the small child Puppet picked the girl up and turned to enter the games room hurriedly. "Little one, I want you to do something very important for me." The girl nodded in agreement as they crossed the room towards Puppet's box, placing the child inside the darkness Puppet peered down at the unsure human. "I need you to stay in here for now. Do not make a sound little one, something bad is coming. It will go away but you must stay in here and be quiet. Do you understand?"

Nodding timidly the little girl looked around the dark box, thoughtfully Puppet looked around before reaching out with a long arm to the toys nearby, she took a Foxxy plush and gave it a curious look.

The little girl blinked wide eyed as the toy appeared before her, Puppet smiled sweetly as she took the object and clutched it to her happily. "He is a friend of mine, he can be your friend too. Remember, quiet now." The girl nodded in agreement and Puppet slowly closed the lid of her box shut.

Turning away from it Puppet quickly crossed the room in several long strides, entering the main room again she noted that Mangle had retreated deep into the darkness of a corner fearfully and the band on the stage had timidly turned their gazes downwards; shivering at another violent chilll Puppet shifted her gaze towards the entrance of the hallway to the back rooms, a barely formed figure was emerging from the darkness but she knew it was him.

The purple guy.

That murderer.

Puppet twitched in nervous fear as well as rage her silver orbs focused entirely on the slowly becoming solid figure, a cruel toothy grin cracked across his face as he took in the timid spirits around him; it dropped slightly when his black eyes turned to Puppet, even after he had beaten her down last time he manifested it seemed that she was still refusing to hide away or bow down to him.

That awful grin returned in full force after a moment as the purple guy turned his full attention onto her. "My puppet, where's the innocent soul I can feel?"

Raising her boney shoulders Puppet let her head tilt to one side. "No idea." He glowered at her then hissed angrily. "Don't test me, the beating I gave you last time will be nothing to what I'll do to you this time. Now obey!" 

Hunching down some Puppet tilt her head to the other side, she kept a netural expression on her painted face eyes narrowing to slits as she purred mockingly at the evil being. "I am no dog and you are no master. I will not bow down to the likes of you." He was furious, they could all see that but Puppet had promised to protect the living child and she would, after all she was already dead there wasn't much more he could do to her.

Even if he broke this body she had to pieces her spirit was still here and she would still oppose him every chance she got.

And part of purple guy knew this.

He hadn't understood at first why she fought him even now long after her death, long after humanity had been taken away but he was starting to suspect perhaps it had been because she was older then the children he had murdered, she had more free will then frightened children that just wanted to go home.

The clicking of Puppet's claws drew the shade from his musings and he growled angrily at her. "I will find the child and I will make you watch as I slaughter it, nice and slow just for you." Straightening Puppet held her hands out by her sides claws spread open. "I dare you to try."

A moment later several tables crashed aside as sprawling spider like limbs and purple smoke tumbled across the resturant's main room to smash heavily into the windows of the lobby, the glass cracked all the way up to the ceiling though somehow remained intact as the two beings scrambled back towards the main room; hissing Puppet crawled on all fours after the retreating shade her claws dragging him back down to the floor to tear into his essence, in retaliation the purple guy swung a newly manifested knife up across Puppet's mask leaving a deep gouge in it.

Reeling her head back Puppet swung it down cracking it against the shade's face making him screech before shoving the blade of his knife into her shoulder blade, he wrenched it back and forth causing ties and joint to crack and eventually break under the assault.

A force shoved her backwards sending Puppet sprawling over another long table, she twitched and jerked in an attempt to move her damaged arm as well as righten herself as the purple guy rose and twirled his knife.

He stalked towards the downed being rage emanating from him. "Bitch, I'm going to take you apart!" The sudden screeching grind of gears made him pause and glance upwards as Mangle launched herself from the ceiling and onto the shade, claws and wires entangling him as she shrieked and snapped trap like jaws at him; with some effort the purple guy managed to fling the animatronic towards the stage where she landed with a clatter at the base, unravelling herself Mangle backed up against the stage hissing with a ear piercing sound of grinding metal.

Purple guy snarled at the mismatched fox pointing his knife at her. "Don't even try me, pathetic thing." Mangle's growls continued though she curled up on herself her fear for this creature out weighing her desire to attack him.

However her actions had given Puppet enough time to righten herself, lurching forward she racked her claws down the shade's back making him give a howl that actually sounded pained, rising up she used the same claw to grab the shade's head and smash him down into the nearest standing table.

It broke in two sending chairs scattering every which way.

Pulling him up Puppet flung him across the room, she heard him hit the wall though his form was less stable then it had been; dragging her useless arm she crawled furiously after the shade as he began to disappear, she had hurt him she could sense it.

They could all sense it.

She wanted him to hurt more, like they did every moment, she wanted him to howl and scream in pain again.

Her claws broke the plaster of the wall leaving gouges in its surface and Puppet narrowed her eyes in anger, she had missed him his form having evaporated before she could slice into it again.

He had escaped her.

Puppet's form relaxed as she withdrew her claws from the wall and took a few steps back, the oppressive chill of the purple guy had faded telling her and the other souls that he had retreated back to where he dwelled.

Dragging her long spindly form across the room Puppet paused for a moment to check on Mangle who had stopped cowering where she had been thrown, reaching out with her working arm Puppet placed her fingers on top of Mangle's head making the animatronic twitch unsurely. "Thank you."

Mangle's ears perked up at the praise as Puppet removed her hand from the other being and began to move back to the games room.

Lingering in the doorway for a moment Puppet straightened herself and slowly moved over to her box, carefully opening the lid she peered inside to the little girl now curled up clutching the plush toy to her chest as she breathed calmly in sleep; reaching down Puppet placed her hand on the little girl's head brushing her hair back carefully, she was glad the girl had slept through the ruckus that occured in the main room.

Withdrawing her hand Puppet left the lid of the box open as she settled herself on the floor her back resting against it.

In the morning the wreckage would be discovered as well as the child, the owner would know that something had gone down but would probably report it as a break in, the lost child would be returned to her parents and the resturant would be cleaned up, Puppet would be repaired and everything would be reopened the very next day.

Just one more thing the owner would hide from the general public.

At least this time another innocent child hadn't been fed to the shade.

A gentle smile crossed Puppet's painted face at that thought.

The child was safe.


End file.
